


Loyalties

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Missing Scene, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine demands that Becker prove his loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> Set during (and therefore spoilers for) episode 3.06.

Standing on the balcony outside Lester’s – no, it was _Christine’s_ now, he reminded himself – office, Becker looked down at the activity thrumming through the operations room.  
  
There were some familiar faces down there, both among the ARC scientists and the grey-clad soldiers keeping an eye on them, but Becker didn’t try to catch anyone’s attention. The soldiers were obviously loyal to Christine Johnson, but he didn’t know how many of the scientists would follow suit. How many of them would find it easy to switch their allegiances?  
  
“She’ll see you now,” said a voice.  
  
Becker turned and nodded to the soldier – _not_ Wilder, he was thankful to note – as the man gestured towards the glass-walled office. Becker could see Christine Johnson inside, flipping through a file that no doubt contained all sorts of information pertinent to her takeover of the ARC.  
  
He entered the office, and stood to attention in front of the desk.  
  
“At ease, Captain.”  
  
Christine sounded faintly amused. Becker supposed she had rather a lot to be amused _about_ right now. He relaxed his stance minutely and kept his eyes fixed on the wall above Christine’s head.  
  
“You were loyal to James Lester, weren’t you, Captain?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Becker replied evenly.  
  
“And now you are loyal to me?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am. It’s the nature of the job, ma’am – I’m loyal to whoever is giving the orders. So long as they’re on the right side, of course.”  
  
Christine smiled a shark-like smile. “Well, I can assure you that I am on the right side, Captain. But I must tell you that I require a little _more_ in the way of loyalty than simply a soldier doing his job. Do you think you can give me that?”  
  
Becker didn’t let so much as an eyelid flicker. “I’m sure I can, ma’am.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it. Come here, Captain.”  
  
“Ma’am?”  
  
“Come _here_ , I said. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Becker moved around the desk and stood in front of Christine as she swung her chair around to face him.  
  
“Well, Captain? Show me how loyal you are.”  
  
Becker stopped the confused _Ma’am?_ from slipping out of his mouth just in time. Christine obviously expected him to know what was required of him, and he didn’t think she’d take kindly to more questions.  
  
But he didn’t have the slightest clue what he was supposed to do next.  
  
Then Christine shifted slightly in her chair, her knees parting, and Becker suddenly realised exactly what his new boss wanted.  
  
 _What the fuck? She’s got to be joking! How the hell is that going to prove my loyalty? Anyone would give her that, with the right incentive to encourage them._  
  
But Christine’s impatient sigh told him that she considered it to be a very good way of proving his loyalty.  
  
Becker looked around quickly. The soldier who had shown him into the office was no longer outside, the secretary who normally sat in the next door office was conspicuous by her absence, and although there were several of Christine’s soldiers patrolling the upper walkway, they wouldn’t be able to see him once he was below the level of the desk and shielded by Christine’s chair.  
  
 _If I refuse, there’ll be no one to help the others. That’s_ my _incentive._  
  
Becker sank to his knees.  
  
Christine made a pleased sound and parted her own knees a little further. Becker rested his hands on her thighs his fingers sliding under the hem of her skirt. The garment was short, but it wasn’t _that_ short, and he started to push it up, needing better…access.  
  
Obligingly, Christine lifted herself out of her seat just enough that Becker could slide the skirt all the way up to her hips, exposing the rest of her thighs. Kneeling in front of her, he could smell the musk of her arousal, and knew that she was actually getting off on this show of ‘loyalty’ she had demanded from him.  
  
Becker forced himself not to check his surroundings again. He knew Christine would have ensured they had no audience – she might have some warped ideas about what constituted loyalty, but she apparently didn’t need anyone to witness Becker’s submission.  
  
Instead, he steeled himself, knowing he would have to make it appear that he was enjoying himself too, that he would have to do a good job of demonstrating his enthusiasm for the task.  
  
He was happy (if such a word could be in any way applied to the current situation) to note that Christine was wearing stockings, which lessened the chance of potential fumbling and awkwardness. Becker sensed that Christine had given him about as much help as she was going to, and that she wouldn’t appreciate any problems from now on, no matter how naturally they might arise.  
  
He could also sense that she was getting impatient again. Reluctantly, Becker shuffled forward a little on his knees, took a breath, and dipped his head between Christine’s legs.  
  
His fingers were there before his mouth, pushing aside her rather insubstantial underwear enough to expose her. He could feel that she was wet between her legs, yet more evidence of her arousal, and she made an appreciative noise as his fingers brushed along her slippery folds.  
  
But he knew more was expected of him, and he bent his head lower, not beating around the bush as he pressed his tongue against her, lapping at her clit.  
  
He knew he would have to walk a fine line, between working quickly enough to get this over with, and not being so quick that Christine got suspicious.  
  
However, Christine seemed anything but suspicious. Her low murmurs escalated as Becker continued to run his tongue up and down her clit. He could feel her slickness transferring itself to his face, but he didn’t flinch, or draw back, or do anything to telegraph his distaste of what he was being forced to do. He wondered if Christine expected him to become aroused by this act, and what she would do when she noticed he wasn’t.  
  
Becker didn’t think he’d ever been _less_ aroused in his life.  
  
Above him, Christine was moaning unashamedly, obviously enjoying Becker’s ministrations, but there were no indications that she was anywhere near orgasm.  
  
Becker took a calculated risk. He had no idea if he was about to presume too much, if Christine would consider what he was about to do too intimate (as if this wasn’t far too intimate already), but he had to do something. Even thoughts of those he was trying to help weren’t enough to entirely overcome his rising nausea at this subjugation.  
  
So he sped up the movement of his tongue, and at the same time pressed two fingers into Christine, thrusting them in and out of her body until he felt her tense around them and then shudder, moaning through her climax in a long, drawn out “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”  
  
Becker took another risk, and sat back on his heels before rising stiffly to his feet. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now, and settled on fixing his attention on the patch of air in front of his eyes. He resisted the urge to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand.  
  
“That was extremely…satisfactory, Captain,” Christine said, her voice completely steady despite the intensity of her orgasm only moments ago.  
  
Becker flicked his gaze to her quickly – she was back behind the desk again, looking at him approvingly, with not a hair out of place to indicate what had just happened.  
  
“I think we shall work very well together.”  
  
“I’m sure we will, ma’am,” Becker replied automatically, keeping his face blank and his voice steady.  
  
“You may go now, Captain. But don’t go far – I’m sure we shall have things to discuss later.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
Becker exited the office and started to walk down the ramp. He knew he should be happy that he’d gained Christine’s trust and placed himself in a better position to help the rest of the team, but all he could think about was finding the closest bathroom, before his nausea choked him.


End file.
